Amnesia: A Precious Treasure
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: Daniel finds himself in the prison cells. But finds a new friend named Ashley. At first they don't trust each other, but in turn learn how to while trying to escape Brennenburg Castle. RP by me and xXAshimusPrimeXx.


Amnesia A Precious Treasure

Fanfic By ~Kaliedo-Star

RP by ~Kaliedo-Star and ~xXAshimusPrimeXx

CHAPTER 1: Untrustworthy Awakening

Dark, and ominous Brennenburg Castle. Prison cells on the Eastern Block. Daniel. A man of his mid 20's unconscious in a prison cell of his own. With nowhere to run. Trapped inside. So dark, almost as if it was swallowing anything in it's path.

He woke up. His head heavy and in pain. He groaned as he tried to open his bright blue eyes. He propped himself up after a few minutes of pulling himself together.

An opposite cell had a teenage girl with brown hair. Slightly lighter than Daniel's and somewhat longer. She was unconscious as well.

-How did she get here..?- Daniel pondered..

She suddenly opened her eyes. She felt strange. Not like before when she was captured. And doesn't know by whom.

"Ugh... Where... Where am I...? I feel so... strange..." she groaned.

Daniel wanted to say something, but stopped himself before he could anger her or scare her somehow. He stopped staring at her and tried to figure out how to escape his prison. While at the same time, trying not to lose his sanity.

The girl winced in pain as she tried to piece herself together. As she stands, she feels light-headed and wraps her arms around herself. She groans and spreads her her arms as they twitch. She then notices she has long claws like knives.

"W-what the hell..?" She freaked. She looks at the bars and examines them carefully in fron of her. She flexes her new found claws, "I do feel stronger..." She said.

Daniel is still wondering how he got in the cell. he then notices the girl's claws and freaks out, "Ahhh!" He screamed as he scurried in fear towards the back of the cell, "What the bloddy hell!" He continued. The girl hears him. Jumps to his screaming, "Yikes! Oi! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack! Jeez.." She grabs the bars. With her strength, they are pulled off with ease, "Heh.. Don't need a damn key..." She snickered.

Daniel only thought that was frightening her was an understatement. He shouted back in his frightened, shaky voice, "Give YOU a bloddy heart attack! What about YOU scaring ME! I didn't know you were even there!" He lied. He tried to breathe slowly, trying to regain his sanity back. The girl rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Oh grow up. I was just breaking free, is all." She walked up to Daniel's cell, grinned at him like she made fun of him, "Well, what's it going to be Mister Scardy Pants?" She asked with a smirk and snicker. She tapped the bars with her claws. Awaiting for the timid man's decision, "Stay here with no way out, or let me free your sorry ass?" She added.

Daniel felt really offended after being called "Mister Scardy Pants." He couldn't help it if he was scared and timid. It was just how he was. He knows he's a man, but ha can't dealwith what he had to deal with in life, "Just free me already! Don't make fun of me.." He sighed and furrowed his brows. The young girl scoffed, "Whatever, dude." And with that, she pulls the bars on his cell like she did on her's. Stepping back, she retracted her claws and her hands were back to normal.

"There, happy?" She looks at herself and wasn't sure what happened to her just now.

"Yes, very much." Daniel stated. He looked at his bearings and is happy that he still has his lantern. His only friend of light and sanity. He then picks it up and stands. He looked at the girl before him. In his amnesia like state, he doesn't remember where he was. What he was about to do, or anything before drinking the amnesia mixture. Except for a few things that were mentioned in a note to self. Regardless, he wanted out of this prison block and deal with what he had to do.

"You wouldn't happen to remember how we got here, would you?" He asked.

"Only remember that I was running away from home, get hit in the head by something, then the next thing I know, I wake up in a cell feeling strange.." The girl shrugged.

"All I remember is walking around the castle i was in. Looking for Alexander. When I was struck by something... Kind of like you. then I woke up here.."

"Looks like we're in the same boat.. Except you don't have what seem to have."

Daniel scratches his head, "I... guess I don't..."

She shrugged again, "I don't even know what I got. Of how I ended up here. But I have a feeling in my gut that someone is behind this.."

"I have that same feeling.." Daniel growled to himself. But doesn't know exactly why. As the old Daniel inside of him tries to come back.

"Do you know anyone that could be behind this?"

"Alexander." Daniel didn't want to say that man's name, but he had to. Just to answer her question on who's behind everything.

The girl raised a brow. She doesn't know who this "Alexander" is.

"Who's that?" She asked briefly.

Daniel had a lot to say about it, but alas, he couldn't put his finger on any of it. In his amnesia like state, he doesn't remember anything. He said to her that all he could remember was he set himself out to kill Alexander and a shadow was hunting him down. He studdered as he tried to tell her the last part. Oh how scared that man was about the Shadow, "Other than that, My mind is a complete blank." He said as he finished.

The girl raised a brow once again, "Um, oookay..? No offense, but I don't really trust you. And I don't think you trust me either, so until we gain each other's trust, no sharing personal info, got it? Well... I guess that isn't fair, is it? Ok, name sharing first, then the no more sharing personal info will take effect, ok? At least until we gain each other's trust, that is." She explained.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, I understand. Since i really can't remember any personal information anyway. I'm Daniel."

"I'm Ashley." She started pondering, "It seems I can remember everything before this... But like I said, no more personal info sharing. But i think we can both agree that we need to get out of here. Wherever HERE is..." She said.

Daniel nodded again. But still didn't like the fact that she was rude. Sure, she helped him out of the cell, but she didn't have to give him this attitude. All because she had trust issues.

Ashley sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and reading Daniel's expression of her impression on him, "Man, I gotta learn to stop being rude in these kinds of situations." She looks back up at him, "Sorry du- I mean, Daniel.." She studdered.

Daniel didn't expect an apology so soon. He accepted the apology with a kind smile. Ashley looked around her, shuddering slightly. Something about this place creeped her out. She ends up being aggresive emotionally in order to hide her fear. Not really a good thing to do, but it was how she was taught. She turned, hearing something and jumping slightly in fear.

"Y-yikes!" She yelped.

"W-what is that..!" Daniel asked in a shaky voice.

"It sounded like... Some kind of growl... I have a feeling that this Alexander dude must have guards that aren't human..." She stated.

Daniel thinks he knows what they are, but can't place it. Ashley sighed, not noticing her claws appearing again. Along with her arms looking strange, "In otherwords, they could be anywhere in this area, and could make sure we don't get out... Great..."

The poor brunette young man doesn't know what else to do but hide. Ashley looked upon him flatly and tried to remind him of her claws, but softens her look as she can tell how scared he is.

She reassured him that she could protect him from whatever was out there. Daniel whimpered, but nodded.

"Ohh you're hopeless.. Stay close to me..." She turned, walking forward. Tensing and flexing her claws as she hears the growling noise again, "Come out, wherever you are..." She said to herself.

A creature with a long hanging jaw comes through the doorway closest to the cells Daniel and Ashley were in. It snarls, running towards her. As she sees it, she runs towards it, in unisen to it's charging to her.

"Bring it on, ya walkin' meat sack!" She shouted.

The creature tried slashing at her, she barely dodged it. She slashed back at it, hoping she can get back at it.

Daniel tries to hide in the dark so he won't be seen, but loses sanity in the process. his heart eccelerates faster, his head pounding as it aches, and starts trembling. He tries to breathe to calm down, but all of this is acting because of his nyctophobia. The poor man is still afraid of the dark. He has to get out so he can gain sanity back, but he has to hide so no other monsters can get to him.

Ashley continues to fight the creature and ends up slicing it in half, not giving it time to howl in pain whe she slashed it earlier. Both halves of the monster collapse to the ground with a thud. She blinks a few times, looking at her claws, all covered in blood, "Woah..." She exclaimed quietly to herself. She looks back to Daniel. But doesn't see him behind her. She thought he must have been hiding in one of the cells.

"Hey, Daniel. It's safe to come out now." She called calmly, so's not to scare him any further.

But as he crawls out, he nearly lost his sanity completely. His lantern grasped firmly in hand, he trembles violently in fear. He breathes heavy and fast. She notices this and furrows her brows as to how truly scared he is. It really looked like he suffered from a severe heart attack or something. She thought this could be crucial to his health if he gets this scared. She made her claws disappear and kneels down in front of him, "Hey, calm down, Daniel. It's alright. That thing is dead and gone. It's okay, you're safe now." She softly spoke.

Daniel tried his best to sit up and calm down. Breathing in and out slowly to regulate his sanity. Ashley holds his hands to calm his trembling.

"That's it.. Take it nice and slow... Just breathe easy..." She said, attempting to help him by comforting him. And it was working. Once Daniel was finally calming down, and is calmed down enough, he checks to see if he has enough oil for his lantern. Once he does think he has enough, he takes out a small bottle of oil and fills the lantern with it.

"Phew... I hope we won't see another one of those things for a while..." He sighed in relief. Knowing that he was now okay.

Ashley raises a brow as she looks at his lantern, "Huh. I haven't seen a lantern before. Except for old movies, or video games based off some old time. that would explain your accent too."

Daniel looked up. He tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand what she just said. how can she not see a lantern before in her life? Was she from a different time? One way to know for sure is to ask.

"I don't think I follow..." He said.

Ashley somehow knew that he was definitely from a different time. Before she was even born at all.

She sighed, "Yup. You're DEFINITELY from a time before I was even born. Which means this Alexander guy either figured out how to move through time, or made both of you immortal or something." She then shrugged, "Oh well. just have to figure it out along the way."

Daniel did remember something about Alexander. He wanted to speak, but didn't want to upset her about it. Ashley pondered at his expressions. He was about to say something. She then thought of others before himself. She smiled slightly.

"If you have to to tell me something important, just tell me~. I won't bite like last time~."

Daniel smile back and said what he was abotu to say, "All I remember is he came from a different demension. Different from our's. I'd say he's at least 300 years old. But he looks like he's in his mid sixties."

Ashley's jaw dropped, "Woah! that actually explains a lot. That creature probably came from another demension too. As long as it'll help with our situation, knowing more about the one who captured us will probably help us figure out how to stop him an escape."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't explain you, though. I mean lanterns haven't been used since, like, the 1800s."

"Why? Is this a different time?" The young man asked.

"Yeah... This may come as a shock to you, but this is the year 2011. And we don't use lanterns anymore. We use flashlights. I'd show you, but... I don't have one on me.."

Daniel face palmed, " I thought I was still in 1839... Oh lord..."

Ashley had a feeling it might be of shock to Daniel, but hears something. Another monster is approaching. She tells him to hide and she'll take care of this one quicker than the last. Just so Daniel won't go insane. As scared as he is, Daniel hid back into where he was hiding before. Two monsters, the same as the first from before, stood before Ashley.

"Oh this is just lovely..." She says to herself sarcastically. She grows her claws back again, and prepares to attack.


End file.
